pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style)
Tamagotchi Connection Academy's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Steenee (Pokemon) *Bill's Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Pochitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Minotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Marotchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Kikotchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Disgust - Ura Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Ura Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Tamagotchi Connection Academy Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Pete.jpg|Pete as Bing Bong Category:Tamagotchi Connection Academy Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG